


Tell Me, Love

by lovelywaterbuffaloes (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little bastard. He knew the whole damn time what he was doing to Phil, and judging by the bottle of water hanging loosely in his grip, he was completely sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. I'm too embarrassed to reread this, which means it probably sucks and is very cringey, considering it was the first thing I ever dared to post on here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, but, y'know.

 

Phil’s grip on his drink tightened, his stomach tying in knots as he watched Dan cackle even louder at something Joey said, his head falling to rest on the fellow YouTuber’s shoulder as his body shook with laughter. They’d been at the VidCon after party for just an hour, and Dan had been on Joey’s ass the entire time. Phil wasn’t usually a jealous person. His friends could have as many friends as they wanted. They didn’t belong to him. But Dan? Dan wasn’t just _some friend_. Dan was his boyfriend, the one he’d been with for 6 years. He did belong to him. They belonged to each other.

“You alright there, mate?” Jack asked, noticing how flushed Phil’s faced was from his anger. He took a deep breath, failing at delivering a convincing smile. He felt like punching something and crying and fucking all at the same time, which was a very intense way to feel. He looked back over at the duo, grinding his teeth together when he saw that Joey was whispering in Dan’s ear, his stubble raking across his boyfriend’s neck. Dan didn’t let anyone touch his neck, nobody but Phil. It was such an intimate place for him, and he was just letting Joey breath all over it?

“Excuse me, I have to go and do something,” Phil muttered in Jack’s direction, not really caring if his friend heard him or not. He was sick of watching Dan, _his_ Dan, get buttered up by some handsome blonde with pretty blue eyes and nice skin and- Okay, so maybe Phil was jealous of him. Maybe. That’s beside the point. He shouldn’t be flirting with Dan right in fucking front of Phil. That was a line no one should ever dare to cross.

He walked up to them, trying his best to conceal his utter irritation. He was surrounded by YouTuber’s after all. Causing a scene at VidCon wouldn’t be very professional.

Dan was giggling, his face just a few uncomfortable inches from Joey’s, causing Phil’s blood to boil. He’d been standing there for at least 10 seconds before either one noticed him.

“Phil!” Joey shrieked happily in that high pitched voice of his, going in for a hug. Phil hugged him back, feeling slightly bad for talking about him so badly in his head. Joey was his friend, and obviously drunk off his rocker. Still, that didn’t give him the right to have his hands all over what didn’t belong to him.

“Joey,” he acknowledged, flashing a crooked smile, wishing to just get this over with. Dan was wearing those sinful black jeans of his that drove Phil absolutely _wild_. They locked eyes, and for the first time, Phil noticed how mischievous Dan was acting. From his knowing smirk to the excited way he tapped his foot. Suddenly, it clicked.

He _planned_ this.

The little bastard. He knew the whole damn time what he was doing to Phil, and judging by the bottle of water hanging loosely in his grip, he was completely sober.

Dan swiped his tongue across his lip, biting it, and Phil couldn’t stand it any longer. He threw his hand out and grabbed Dan’s wrist urgently, yet still gentle so not to hurt him. “Sorry Joey, we need to cut this short. Dan has somewhere to be,” he said dangerously. Dan’s breath hitched, and Phil smirked. They waved goodbye to their company, Joey quickly leaving to find someone more interesting to bother. Phil dragged him toward their hotel room, his clasp on the brunette’s arm not loosening. There were too many people, too much distance between them and a private place. Phil was getting antsy, wanting nothing more than to slam Dan against the nearest wall and please him like no one else ever could.

Finally, after several minutes of quick farewells to their friends, they got to the elevator, and Phil let go of Dan, watching the frustration invade his boyfriend’s face. Phil knew what he wanted. He wanted to be touched, to be fucked. But he wasn’t going to give it to him, not yet, no matter how annoying the tent in his trousers had become.

As soon as the doors opened on their floor, Phil rushed down the hall, knowing that Dan was right behind him. Why did all the doors look so goddamn alike?

“P-Phil, it’s this one,” Dan said when he accidentally passed their room. Phil didn’t respond, instead just sliding the key in the lock and stepping inside. When he heard the latch click behind him, he turned back around, immediately pinning Dan against the door.

For a few seconds, they did nothing, just staring deep into each other’s eyes, the sound of their laboring breathing filling the otherwise silent hotel room. Dan kept wetting his lips, and if it wasn’t the hottest fucking thing Phil had ever seen he wasn’t sure what was. He leaned in close, his mouth brushing against Dan’s ear and said, “What was that?”

Dan knew exactly what he was talking about. Based on how obvious they were when leaving the party, _everyone_ knew what he was talking about. Dan tried to grind his hips against Phil’s, but Phil pulled away in a silent ‘No’. The younger of the two would get nothing until he owned up for what he’d done.

“I don’t know what y-you mean,” he stuttered, wanting to hear Phil’s jealous voice right next to his ear. He’d say he got high off it, but in reality, he just got high off _Phil_. Off his beautiful, perfect existence.

“Like fuck you don’t,” he cursed, the venomous word causing Dan to shiver. “You think I didn’t see the way you were hanging off his every word? The way you leaned into him and fucking ignored me? Dan, baby, when it comes to you, I notice everything,” he whispered, his voice low and steady and downright dirty.

“Phil,” Dan moaned, his body demanding to be touched by no one other than the man standing right in front of him. Phil wanted to give in right then and there, to just rip off his clothes and have his way with him. But he had to hear him say it. He needed to see him crack and admit his motives.

“Tell me, love. Tell me what you really wanted,” he said, his lips connecting with Dan’s neck unexpectedly.         

“You!” Dan gasped, the pressure from his partner’s tongue causing him to break. It was insane how much Phil knew him and his body, to the point that a simple touch in just the right place could make him see stars. “I wanted you. I _want_ you, Phil. I wanted you to touch me and love me and make me yours.”

Phil chuckled darkly, finally pressing his frame completely against Dan’s. “You already are.”

The next few seconds were a blur as they rushed to get each other’s clothes off. Dan’s black jacket was the first thing to go, both of their shirts following right after.

“So beautiful,” Phil murmured, sucking a hickey on Dan’s collarbone. “You’re so beautiful, love. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dan placed his hands on Phil’s surprisingly strong shoulders, his boyfriend’s name leaving his lips like a hushed kiss, one only they knew. Phil kneeled down, his face aligned with Dan’s crotch. He looked up at him through his dark eyelashes, and Dan realized that in that moment, he’d fallen in love with Phil all over again. “Please,” he whispered, his dick aching with want.

Phil has done this with Dan for years, and had mastered every technique he ever tried, including undoing his jeans with nothing but his teeth, his hands working them down hips, his boxers included. Phil started sucking on Dan’s inner thighs, giving attention to every area except the one he wanted most. Dan’s was completely hard now, the anticipation eating him away.

“Phil,” he pleaded, barely able to stand it. He could feel Phil’s hot breath on his dick, pre-cum dripping down his shaft. The older man snickered, finally wrapping his plump lips around Dan’s tip. Dan’s sighed contently, resisting the urge to thrust into Phil’s mouth.

Phil bobbed his head up and down, his warmth thoroughly coating Dan’s dick. Dan’s hands were threaded in his black hair, occasionally pulling at it and guiding Phil’s head. The air surrounding them was electric, the last few rays of sunlight shining through the curtains and illuminating Dan’s features. Everywhere Phil touched him was on fire, and in that moment, Dan felt like he could fly. Phil decided to be brave, and suddenly took all of him at once, feeling Dan and at back of his throat. Dan moaned, his knees threatening to give out beneath. He was close, he could feel it. Just a little longer and-

Phil pulled away with a smirk, watching Dan’s face contort like a child who’d been denied their favorite toy. Instead of pleasuring him further, Phil slowly removed the rest of Dan’s clothes. He wasn’t through with him yet. He wanted to cherish this.

He sat Dan’s shoes to the side, treating Dan’s body with utmost care, as if he were handling precious China. By the time he was fully unclothed, Dan was practically mewling. _Just a little longer_ , Phil thought. He was too busy admiring the sight in front of him. After all this time, he never failed to have his breath taken away at how gorgeous Dan was.  

Phil stood up and removed his own garments, gently tossing them across the room. He cradled Dan’s soft face in his hands, crashing their lips together. He tasted like the martinis Cat had them sample earlier, and warmth and love and just _Dan_. Everything he’d ever wanted.

“Do you need to be stretched?” he asked, pulling away and attaching his lips to Dan’s neck once more. The brunette shook his head impatiently.  

“I did it myself, this morning in the shower,” he said, grinding his hips against Phil’s. Phil imagined him, water sinfully cascading down his body as he inserted another finger, gasping Phil’s name as he came. The thought went straight to his cock, making him stiffen briefly. Dan nudged him, breaking him out of his trance. “I have lube in my bag. It’s by the bed.”

Phil hated to leave Dan alone for even a moment, but he refused to hurt him. Reluctantly, Phil gave him a quick kiss. A second one. He pulled away, walking over to Dan’s satchel and urgently separating through the contents. Where was it where was it- there! A small dark blue bottle, and a short strip of condoms conveniently laying right next to it. He ripped one off and grabbed the lube, standing up and turning around to face Dan, smirking when he realized he’d been checking him out the entire time. He made his way back over to Dan, wasting no time in opening the package and sliding the condom on his length like he’d done hundreds of times. Dan was breathing heavily, struggling to keep his hand at his sides. Phil didn’t like it when he touched himself during times like this. He wanted to be the one to make him cum, without help from anyone else, including Dan.

“You ready, love?” Phil asked in a soothing voice once he’d spread a generous amount of lube on his dick. Dan whimpered a barely audible ‘Yes’, excitement washing over his entire body. Phil grinned, wrapping his hand around Dan’s thighs and hoisting him up to where he and the door were the only things supporting his weight.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he ordered, but Dan was already doing it. Phil took a deep breath, trying not to let loose just from the sight of Dan so submissive under his will. He lined up along Dan’s hole, and slowly pushed in.

Dan’s gasp was instant, his fingers clutching at the back of Phil’s neck. He could feel him everywhere, and could barely tell where one body ended and the other began.

“ _Phil_ ,” he moaned, trying to convey through his name how much he wanted him to move. After a moment to let Dan get used to the intrusion, Phil complied. Soon, his thrusts had a steady rhythm, each one emitting some kind of sound from Dan. Phil pulled all the way out, waiting just a fraction of a second before slamming back in and hitting Dan’s prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure. With every thrust, he abused Dan’s spot even more, watching the younger man in front of him tear apart in ecstasy.

“You’re mine, Daniel,” he purred. “ _Mine_. No one else gets to see you this way. No one gets to witness as you edge into orgasm, your eyes glazed over in lust. No one but me. Not Cat, not Tyler, and e-fucking-specially not Joey goddamn Graceffa.” Phil pounded into him over and over, loving the way his dick would be completely enveloped in Dan’s warmth.

Dan cursed, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Harder.”

“Say it,” Phil said, pulling out again and refusing to give in to his boyfriend’s demands until he clarified what they both knew.

“Ugnf- _Phil_ ,” Dan moaned incoherently, desperately missing feeling Phil inside him.

“Say it.”

“I’m yours, Phil! Yours, yours, yours. Forever,” he cried, begging for sweet release. He didn’t even get to finish what he was saying before Phil entered him again, that one last thrust full of enough passionate energy to pitch them both over the edge. Phil exclaimed Dan’s name as he came, his lover too blinded by fantastical stars to say anything but a quiet whisper of ‘I love you’.

They sat there for several moments as they waited out the rest of their high, Phil eventually slipping out of Dan and tossing the now used condom in the bin a few feet behind them. He stepped into the bathroom, quickly wetting a warm washcloth and bringing it back into the room where Dan was still slumped against the door, carefully cleaning the mess off both of their chests. Dan’s cheeks were flushed a cherry red, his brown hair disheveled and beginning to curl from the sweat still glistening on his forehead. He looked stunning.

Phil planted little kisses on his skin, from his hands to his collarbone to his cheek, and finally, one on his lips. The touch was so feather light that if Dan wasn’t hardwired to notice every kiss Phil bestowed him with, he might not have felt it.

“I love you,” Phil said, and they both knew that above everything else, he meant it.

             


End file.
